<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hey There Little Red Riding Hood by LizAnn_5869</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941858">Hey There Little Red Riding Hood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAnn_5869/pseuds/LizAnn_5869'>LizAnn_5869</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Heart of the Wolf [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Costumes, F/M, PWP, Telepathic Sex, kinktober prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:08:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAnn_5869/pseuds/LizAnn_5869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s everything a big bad wolf could want... (but is she more Red Riding Hood or the Wolf?)  The Doctor enjoys Rose’s Halloween costume.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Heart of the Wolf [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fangirlia Kinktober Fest!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hey There Little Red Riding Hood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the Fangirlia Kinktober prompts: Costume and Telepathy.</p><p>This is part 2 of my series Heart of the Wolf.  In the first story, Rose, poisoned, regenerates with help from Bad Wolf and the TARDIS.  Her lifespan matches the Doctor’s.  You don’t have to have read that one to understand this one (but I’d love it if you did!) but there is a reference to Rose’s telepathic ability and her newly regenerated ginger hair.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Doctor took one look at Rose in her Halloween costume and realized they weren’t going to make it to the party, at least not when they expected to.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rose was breathtaking.Dressed as Little Red Riding Hood (a quite grown up version), she wore an ankle length red skirt slit up one side, revealing her thigh high black boots, low cut white peasant blouse with a brown corset, and a short red, hooded cape.Her newly ginger hair cascaded over her shoulders.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It took a second of staring for him to gather himself enough to speak.He decided to play his role in their couple’s costume.“Hey there, Little Red Riding Hood,” he growled, prowling towards her.Arousal was already fizzing in his veins. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rose grinned, her tongue poking out., watching him stalk her.“You don’t look much like a wolf.Thought you were wearin’ a costume, and here you are in your brown pinstripes.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Doctor came up behind her, slipping his arm around her waist, sweeping her hair aside to kiss her neck.“Ah, but they’re all the better to kiss you in, my dear.Besides, you’re more wolf than Red Riding Hood anyway.”Rose arched her back, her bum providing delicious friction against his hardening length as he skated his hands up her torso to cup her breasts. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re everything this big bad wolf would want,” Rose murmured.He trailed a hand down to untie the corset, and it fell open, making it much easier for him to feel her nipples harden under his touch, and she gasped.“Mmmm... we are not making it to the Halloween party, are we?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We might be late.Would that be a problem?”The Doctor sent her a telepathic wave, a vision of her, straddling him on the jumpseat, her head tipped back in ecstasy as he moved inside her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We have a time machine.We could make love all night...”. She moved against his hardness, slowly, deliberately,sending her own telepathic vision of her kneeling in front of him, engulfing him, his eyes squeezed shut as passion overtook him.He groaned, whirling her around.He gripped her thigh, prompting her to lift it over his hip so they could grind together.Rose gasped out “...and still make it to the Halloween party on time.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Doctor lifted her, and she wrapped her legs around him. “Don’t think we’re gonna get past this jumpseat, at least for a while.”She gasped as he shared another vision of her, moaning as she reached completion in his lap.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mmmm... this wolf wants you, now,” Rose growled, and the Doctor saw the gold gleaming in her brown eyes.So, he sat on the seat, with her astride him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And they proceeded to make all their telepathic visions come true. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They still made it to the Halloween party, even after a full night of lovemaking.That was the advantage of having a TARDIS, of course.  Even if, in his sated fog, the Doctor managed to have them show up on Shireen’s doorstep a day early.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>